Say my name
by IrishCourtney
Summary: Piper and Alex inevitably find their way back to each other... in bed? Larry is as clueless as ever. Rated M for Vauseman SMUT! Possibly a one-shot? Say my name, say my name!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimed: I do not own any of the characters used in this story; or the lyrics/song**

**This story had lyrics from the cover of Say my name - The Neighbourhood, orignally by Destiny's child.**

"Oh…" Piper eyelids fluttered momentarily as her chest caved inward. Her soft lips parted slightly, allowing air to be sucked in her dry mouth. Her blonde hair splayed onto her shoulders and back as her head fell back lazily.

She let out a small moan before her eyelids covered her bright blue irises completely. The blonde bit down on her bottom lip aggressively, struggling to hold in another moan.

She let one hand wander across her smooth chest to grasp onto her left breast. She kneaded the skin underneath until she felt her nipple harden against her palm. Her other hand made its way down her body slowly. The blonde reached between her legs to collide her fingers with a head of long, silky, black hair. She let her long fingers run wild into her lover's hair as she pushed her head further between her thighs, hoping to encourage the woman to speed up her ministrations.

Piper felt a warm ball of pleasure build inside her core. The beautiful woman between Piper's thighs relentlessly continued her efforts in order to push the blonde past the point of return.

The raven-haired woman reached her hand up to touch her sensitive breast. Piper's fingers were still working furiously at her erect nipple. As the taller woman continued to work her tongue in Piper's clit, she intertwined her free hand with Piper's, gripping it tightly as Piper closed in on her orgasm.

Her other hand was preoccupied by thrusting her long fingers into Piper's wet sex while her tongue flicked over her sensitive nub repeatedly.

"Fuck…oh God… I'm coming! I'm-" She was cut off by the impending orgasm rippling through her core. Her writhing body stiffened before shaking with pure pleasure.

She collapsed onto the bed and struggled to control her heavy breathing.

The tall woman between her thighs planted soft, wet kisses along her hips as she trailed up to meet the blonde's face.

"Horrible wasn't it?"

Piper couldn't reply, still under immense effects of the climax. The brunette smirked knowing Piper was speechless.

"Alex," Piper breathed out shakily. She crashed her lips into her lover's with intense passion. She slowed it down after a moment, not ready to start another round of sex. She felt Alex's tongue brush along her bottom lip before she bit down gently and pulled away. She only got a few centimeters before she released the swollen pink lip from her teeth with a slight popping noise.

"Mmm?" Alex wrapped her arms around Piper and pulled her into her warm embrace. Piper laid her head against Alex's heated chest and listened to her heartbeat. She let her hands run freely across her back, relishing in the skin-to-skin contact.

"I-" Piper was cut off by a loud ringing. The sound emanated from her discarded jeans on Alex's hardwood floors.

She frowned and removed herself from Alex's long arms to retrieve the interruption. Piper fished the phone out of her pocket quickly and froze when she saw the caller ID. She slid her finger quickly, knowing the call was almost lost.

"Hello?" She bit down on her lip nervously. Alex slid her thick, black glasses onto her face as she studied the naked blonde in full view of her.

Piper didn't speak for another moment; she sighed lightly and ran one hand through her 'just-had-sex' hair. Alex couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was and smiled lightly at the perplexed look on her perfect face.

"Hey Piper, it's almost 11pm, where are you?'

"Hey, sorry about that, just got caught up, don't wait up for me, I'll probably be back late tonight." Piper glanced nervously at Alex whose expression hardened slightly. She knew who was on the other end, or at least she had a good idea. Piper shifted her weight uncomfortably before retreating to the warmth of the bed. She sat on the edge and shifted the phone to her other hand.

'Probably? Pipes, come on, it's late, and I miss you. Where are you anyways?'

"I'm sorry, I can't leave just yet; I promise, it won't be that long, but I'd rather you didn't wait up." She grew increasingly annoyed. Alex cocked an eyebrow as she studied the planes of Piper's smooth back, which was now tense. The brunette could tell Piper was being vague, not wanting to hurt either parties listening to the conversation.

'Piper, this is like the fourth night in a row that you have been out 'til all hours of the night. What could be so important that you can't come home to your fiancé? I miss you and I love you, please come home to me.'

She sighed deeply, feeling partially guilty and partially uncomfortable to be having this discussion in front of Alex.

"Look, I don't want to argue," Alex frowned, knowing her fiancé was giving her a hard time; she pushed the sheets off her and crawled towards Piper. She moved her hair to the side so she had full view of the blonde's neck. Alex laid soft, sensual kisses on her neck as she pressed her long fingers into her back/shoulders, in attempt to relieve some of the built of tension. Piper's breathing hitched as she tried to continue the conversation. "I told you it was important and I just need you to give me some space, alright?" She spoke as firmly as she could, given the circumstances. Alex continued to kiss and suck as her pulse point. Piper bit down on her lip, suppressing a moan.

'Piper, are you with someone right now?'

The blonde's eyes shot open and her body went rigid. She fought the defensive tone that was rising like bile in her throat. She wasn't prepared to answer that question but she knew if she waited too long, the silence would answer for her. She didn't have time to prepare her tone, but tried to speak calmly when she replied.

"What? No. Why would you ask that?"

'You are being very vague, not saying my name or saying the word home. You keep saying 'I'll be back' instead of 'I'll be home'. You have been out all night for the past week and you barely speak to me anymore. What has changed Piper?'

"I think you're being paranoid. I just needed space alright?" Alex wanted Piper to finish the conversation quickly; she felt desire rising in her as she left soft red marks across Piper's shoulder. She let her hands roam to the front of Piper. Her fingertips ran carelessly across her toned stomach, causing shivers to run down the blonde's spine and her breathing to pick up slightly. Alex moved her hands lower and lower until they rested on her thighs. She drew light patterns into her skin, closing in on the space between her mound and her thighs. Piper involuntarily opened her legs, subconsciously granting permission for Alex to toy with her. She felt a rush to get her fiancée of the phone but didn't want to raise any more suspicion than he already had.

'Say my name.'

"Excuse me?" she blurted out as Alex brushed her fingers along her slit, causing wetness to spread along her folds. She tried to focus on the conversation but Alex's lips continued to kiss the skin on her back and shoulders. Each kiss was tender, full of love and admiration.

'Say my name. If no one is around you, say 'Baby I love you'. If you aren't playing games, say my name.'

Piper hesitated for a moment. "Larry, you really don't trust me?" She couldn't bring herself to say what he wanted. She couldn't make Alex the invisible woman any longer. She spent too many years pretending Alex's didn't exist and Piper was not about to start that again. She gladly withheld the fact that she was with her, but she refused to say 'There is no one with me' It was almost cruel in her eyes and she didn't want to hurt Alex again.

"You're acting kind of shady. I want to know why the sudden change. If somebody's there, tell me who. You're being strange Piper and you still haven't said 'I love you''. He quipped back in defense. He tried to justify his worries, which Piper felt even guiltier about.

Piper felt her temper flair as he insulted her, she grew bored and annoyed of the conversation.

"The person I am with is named Alex. I am not being strange, you are being clingy and paranoid. Are you going to force me to say it, because I'm not sure it really holds much value if you have to force it from me…" Piper knew it was a low blow but she was over the lies and just wanted to hang the phone up.

"Are you cheating on me with this guy?"

Piper sighed impatiently. Alex withdrew her hand for a moment, caressing her hipbones, which raised under her skin slightly. Alex had never said it aloud, but Piper's hips had always turned her on and she loved the feeling of her fingers gliding over her lithe frame, especially along her hips. She missed the feeling and took the awkward moment to indulge in her slight fetish.

"God, Alex is not a guy… I am done with these questions; no, I am done with this _conversation._ Don't wait up, it would not benefit you. Good night." She hung up the phone and turned it to airplane mode. She took a deep breath and turned her body to face Alex on the bed.

Alex stared into her blue eyes without speaking. Piper gazed back into Alex's emerald eyes, getting completely lost.

"Sorry about that Alex." She sighed and took both of the brunette's hand in her own, rubbing small circles in her skin with the pads of her thumbs.

Alex smiled kindly and shook her head, dismissing the phone call.

"It's quite alright, I'm glad you are staying a little longer." She leaned in to kiss the blonde quickly. Much too quickly, she pulled back and Piper grimaced at the loss of contact. Alex smirked and scooted closer to the naked woman.

"I don't ever want to leave." She replied quietly, gazing down at the silky sheets.

"Then don't." Alex spoke clearly and seriously. Piper's eyes shot up to gauge her expression. "Piper, I love you." Alex laid her head against the pillow as she spilled her confession.

"You do?" She asked with a huge grin. Piper followed suit and laid her head on the pillow next to Alex, their faces inches apart.

Alex laughed lightly and nodded. Piper smile didn't falter but she didn't respond either.

"I don't say that to everyone…" Alex suddenly felt self- conscious for her admission.

She nearly kicked herself as she felt the next words flow out of her mouth.

"You have to say it back."

Without missing a beat, Piper replied confidently.

"I love you too" Piper noted how easily it flowed from her lips, unlike when Larry tried to do the same. It felt wrong, and unnatural. With Alex, she was going to say it back even if the brunette didn't ask her too. She was enjoying the moment, her eyes raking in Alex's true beauty.

They pressed their lips together slowly and shared a passionate kiss; it was not full of lust or need, it was an agreement, a confession that was mutual. The kiss was full of love.

They reluctantly ended the kiss to stare into each other's eyes once more.

"So, will you stay the night?" Alex found her voice after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

**A/N This was planned to be a one shot, due to the fact that I was listening to that song and had this idea in my head. I don't think I'll continue it, but let me know what you guys think!**


	2. Chapter 2 Reunited

**Hi everyone! I have debated making this a longer story for quite some time, I wrote the first chapter with no idea of how they got there or where they were going. This idea sort of popped into my brain and I just sort of ran with it. It adds a little background to how they got back together in the first place. Again, not sure if I would continue, but I felt like writing and I chose this story to continue with. I hope you enjoy this chapter, although there isn't smut :p. **

**For any of you who follow my other story, Paging Doctor Chapman, I'm so sorry its taking so long to get the wedding chapter out, Its all written, just needs to be edited and changed a little bit, it will be out ASAP I promise, thanks for holding on so long!**

**Please review and let me know what you guys think of this chapter! Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I'm not perfect but I try ;]**

**I figured since the first chapter is based on a song I was listening to, I might as well add some music in here as well, these songs help set the tone/mood for when I'm writing, so I hope you don't mind.**

**The songs used:**

**So cold- Ben Cocks**

**Waves - Mr. Probz**

**Touch- Shura**

***** DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the songs/lyrics or characters used in this story!******

**Review and enjoy :] - Courtney**

"Alex, Larry is going to be home any minute," She closed her eyes, unable to stop the whimper rising from her throat. Alex continued to plant kisses on her exposed skin, causing desire to re-build inside of Piper's core. Her hands roamed freely, as if her body was covered in braille and Alex were blind, reading a novel.

The two women spent all morning and afternoon tangled in Piper's grey silky sheets, only leaving the warmth of the bed to get food or go to the bathroom. Alex had arrived that morning merely moments after Larry had left for work, and had stayed the entire day.

It became routine for her to walk the short distance to her apartment in the early morning, wait for the curly haired man to catch a cab and casually walk in as if she lived there. She would find Piper sprawled out in bed with eager eyes, patting the empty space next to her, beckoning to join her. Alex would strip down to her bra and underwear before climbing into bed with the blonde, completely surrendering her day.

In the beginning, they spent nights at Alex's apartment, making love until the early morning sunrise; leaving Piper's fiancé in the dark. It only took a few days before Larry became suspicious of Piper's sudden disappearance. She used almost every excuse in the book as to why she weren't home; after they were all played out, they had to change the rules.

The two women decided to take their affair to Piper's place, majority of their rompers taking place during the day. The blonde had her worries at first that they would get caught, but the thrill of their affair had driven her to the edge, and let her free fall.

"I don't care, let him catch us; maybe he can learn a thing or two about how to please a woman," she spoke smugly into Piper's soft skin. Alex intertwined their hands, melding them perfectly together like a puzzle piece.

Piper let out an unwilling groan, not wanting to argue with her, yet not wanting to get out of bed either. Alex took the hint and sighed lightly before pulling away from the petite blonde. She studied the deep blue eyes in front of her, searching for the courage to say what she really felt. Piper leaned in slowly, capturing her lips again, building the moment with a soft and slow passion.

"He could watch you all afternoon and still not be closer to having the effect you have on me," She smiled softly. Their faces inches apart, warm breath on each other's lips. Just as Alex opened her mouth to speak, Piper pulled away once more, creating a sudden, tense, space between them. "But, that's not the agreement we made," she whispered, with a certain sadness.

Alex closed her mouth reluctantly, fighting the waves of anger and sadness rising in her throat. She wanted to scream, to fight, to do anything, but she didn't.

Instead, Alex swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded quietly.

It was _her_ plan after all, she made it sound easy, as if there was an actual possibility. Alex broke the main rule before the affair even started.

"I know," She replied after a few moments. Alex averted her gaze, avoiding the curious, ever-probing, blue orbs. The brunette couldn't bring herself to put on a smile, she wanted to lay out her feelings, but if she did, it would mean the end of their fling.

Immediately, Piper picked up on her tone. Distant, full of hurt. The blonde yearned to comfort her, feeling the same frustrations, yet they both knew the rules.

"Al…" she extended a hand to the brunette who was now sitting upright, pulling on her jeans. It wasn't a part of their plan, but Piper knew it would happen. She agreed foolishly to their affair, convincing herself that it would never end up being more than sex. That they would never fall back in love with one another. They agreed they wouldn't end their current relationships, in _hopes_ that their _old _one might work out again. They agreed not to go through the same heartbreak again.

Alex turned around, the same sadness glistening in her pupils. She leaned forward to press her lips against Pipers. It was a defense to get her to stop; to stop probing, stop feeling guilty and to stop reminding her of what could never be. She didn't want to hear it again, it would only break her heart further. She mustered a forced smile as they moved their faces away, trying to be brave. Every goodbye was harder than the previous, always leaving both women with an unfillable sadness until they met again.

"Don't," She brushed her hand against Piper's cheek, caressing the smooth skin underneath her palm. The taller woman let her gaze fall on Piper's full, pink lips, then her blushed cheeks, unwilling to look her in the eyes. She feared the tears that would spill from her own if she faced the concerned look in her ex's expression. "It's okay, I know," She nodded lightly before moving off the bed to find her blouse.

Piper's mouth hung open lightly, torn between pushing the subject further, or just letting it drop. Her voice caught in her throat as she watched the other woman dress.

"Same time tomorrow?" Alex pulled on her leather jacket and flipped her long dark hair over the collar. Her expression was unusually blank, almost grim.

Piper nodded with a hopeful smile, a flutter in her stomach as she realized it would only be a matter of time before they were reunited. Piper retreated from the warm bed and made her way to Alex. She wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck and pressed their lips together, desperate to get enough chemistry to last them until the next morning. The kiss lingered for a few moments, it was unlike their other encounters. It felt tense, sad and unfinished.

"Bye Piper," Alex released hold and left the apartment without looking back.

(Flashback to a month prior)

"Nichols, I'm at baggage claim, you're here right?"

"Sure, sure Vause, just give me like 10 minutes to…uh, park the car." Nicky lied

"Damnit Nicky, you haven't even left the house yet have you?" Alex let out a frustrated groan.

"I'll be there in a few minutes, keep your pants on!" She hung up the phone abruptly before Alex could scold her any further.

"Fuck!" Alex shoved the thin phone in her pocket and grabbed her black suitcase.

She all but stomped to the waiting area past security and sat down with a huff. The lack of sleep, mixed with a very bumpy eight-hour plane trip caused for a very irritated Alex.

Alex placed her white headphones on, drowning out the annoying buzz of the airport. Luckily, her girlfriend had decided to buy her a pair of beats by Dr. Dre for Christmas, allowing all the background noise to dissipate. Alex could have easily bought herself a pair, but never took the time to invest. She pressed play on her phone, allowing a random song to blare through the headphones.

She had at least 15 minutes before Nicky would show up, that was assuming there was little to no traffic.

**Oh, when you told me you'd leave  
I felt like I couldn't breathe  
My aching body fell to the floor**

Alex's heart fluttered for a second, recognizing the words effortlessly. She rolled her eyes; of course that song had to be the first one to play. The one song that ripped at her heart, even after years of not seeing Piper. It relentlessly reminded her of the young blonde woman who stole her love and efficiently managed to rip her fragile heart to shreds.

**You caused my heart to bleed and  
You still owe me a reason  
'Cause I can't figure out why...**

Alex sucked in a deep breath, becoming more agitated by the second. She fumbled for her phone and quickly pressed next, unwilling to take a trip down memory lane. Relief flooded through her as she switched to a different song, one that was less-connected to her emotions. She pulled up her email, and scrolled past the numerous ones from her girlfriend, not in the mood to play devoted girlfriend of the year.

**My face above the water  
My feet can't touch the ground  
Touch the ground, and it feels like  
I can see the sands on the horizon every time  
You are not around**

She glanced up from her screen to find a tall blonde woman standing in front of her. Her eyes quickly raked up her long tan legs, past the thin fabric of her shorts and up her black tank top. She didn't realize she was holding her breath until she settled on the two most familiar blue eyes she had ever known. Alex blinked slowly, waiting for reality to set it and take the illusion away.

**I'm slowly drifting away  
Wave after wave  
Wave after wave  
I'm slowly drifting  
And it feels like I'm drowning  
Pulling against the stream**

The two women stared silently at each other, with surprised expressions. Neither of them moved from their frozen positions. The blonde woman finally stepped towards Alex, causing her breathing to hitch. Suddenly she panicked, not knowing what to do or say.

**I wish I could make it easy  
Easy to love me  
Love me  
But still I reach, to find a way  
I'm stuck here in between  
I'm looking for the right words to say**

She pulled off her headphones as Piper approached her.

"Alex?" It came out in an unplanned whisper.

"P-Piper?" It sounded uncertain, as if she didn't recognize her. How could she not recognize that beautiful face, it was branded permanently on her brain. Piper frowned lightly but quickly recovered.

"Uh, how… how are you?" She stuttered awkwardly, not knowing how to proceed. Alex let out a half-hearted chuckle, mixed with a bitter scoff.

"Just great," She smiled sarcastically, rolling her eyes slightly. "You?" she feigned interest, placating the younger woman.

"Uh, good, I guess." Her eyebrows furrowed, searching for a way to break the awkwardness. "You look good…" She offered shyly with a half shrug.

"Thanks, you too." Alex replied dryly.

"Mind if I sit? I'm just waiting on a plane to arrive." She nodded nonchalantly to the empty seat next to the brunette.

Alex sighed deeply before shrugging with a slight nod. Piper closed the distance between the two and sat down. She fidgeted nervously in the thick silence. The tension palpable, and the attraction visible. The way Piper leaned in ever so slightly and inhaled her scent, filling her nostrils and mind of the past.

Alex scratched her scalp, a habit reserved for when she is most uncomfortable.

"Look, Alex, I just… I'm sorry, I know it's been years and quite frankly, long overdue, but I am, I'm really sorry, for all of it."

"How noble of you. Now you can walk away, feeling absolved of all the fucked up choices, you have made, huh?" She sneered. Alex struggled to keep up her anger, she was no longer bitter, but felt that Piper deserved a little trouble after all the years of silence between the two.

Piper sighed heavily, chalking up the situation as a lost cause.

"Never mind, this was a bad idea. I thought we could have a civil conversation, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" The smaller woman shook her head in a fluster. "Bye Alex." She stood up quickly and gathered her things.

Guilt washed through the brunette as she watched Piper load her sweater and bag into her arms. All at once, it was Paris. The blonde was leaving and it would undoubtedly be the last time she saw her again.

"Wait, Pipes, I'm sorry. You don't need to leave, I'll behave." Alex pleaded with her, showing a rare vulnerability. The tone in her voice was enough to make Piper stop in her tracks. She looked Alex in the eye, waiting for a smart remark to follow. She sat down slowly and placed her items in the seat next to her.

"I accept your apology." Alex stated simply. She couldn't decide if it was the best or worst decision she had ever made.

"What?" Piper's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry too. I know why you left, I guess I don't blame you… it was just really sucky timing on your part." She shrugged, not meeting Piper's gaze. All at once, the rage and anger released from her body. The weight of the world fell off her shoulders as she finally found closure of their breakup.

"I know, I really am sorry Al," She placed her hand on Alex's knee, partly out of habit and partly out of comfort. The touch made both women freeze; Piper quickly retracted her hand, feeling the spark of electricity jolt through her skin.

"Sorry" she muttered quietly.

"Stop apologizing kid, it was the past." Alex glanced towards the blonde "Honestly, I've gotten over it, but seeing you today, just caught me off guard I guess." She shrugged, staring at the spot where Piper had touched her. She ached for the contact, missing the flame of her warm skin. A more comfortable silence passed between them, they were progressing, amicably.

"I've missed you," Piper admitted quietly. Alex's heart fluttered, as if it were alive for the first time in years.

"I missed you too," She replied earnestly, fiddling with the handle on her suitcase. She winced at the ease in which she confessed. She didn't mean to wear her heart on her sleeve, but Piper had always been different. She was the one and only soft spot Alex Vause had.

Another silence passed between them, the only sound was coming through Alex's headphones, the lyrics clear as day.

**There's a love between us still**

**but something's changed and I don't know why.**

**And all I want to do is go home with you but **

**I know I'm out of my mind.**

Alex smiled at the words, but she remained quiet, letting them sink into Piper's mind.

**I want to touch you but I'm too late**

**I want to touch you but there's history**

**I can't believe that it's been 3 years**

**now when I see you it's so bittersweet.**

Alex turned towards the blonde, staring her directly in the eyes, letting down her guard completely.

Their faces inched towards each other, their heart rates crept higher and higher.

Their eyelids closed and their lips collided softly. Hesitantly. After a few moments, they move in snyc, picking up a familiar rhythm. Alex brought her hand to caress Piper's cheek. The kiss deepened and both women refused to pull away.

They stayed connected for what seemed like hours. A loud chime interrupted the two women, who were oblivious to the stares they were receiving from passing strangers.

"That's my ride…" Alex whispered, still stunned from their kiss. It felt like the old days, when they traveled together. They suddenly snapped back to the familiarity as if it were never broken.

"I want to see you again…" Piper whispered, clinging to Alex's free hand.

She handed her phone over to the blonde as soon as she opened the contacts app. Piper tapped lightly on her phone, putting in her number. She handed the phone back and watched Alex rise from her seat.

"Call or text me and we can get together alright?"

Piper nodded, biting her tongue. She failed to mention the reason why she was at the airport, to pick up her fiancé.

Alex swallowed the guilt of not mentioning that she was in a relationship, but it wouldn't be the first time she deceived the blonde.

Alex offered a small, smug smile before leaving the blonde. She looked over her shoulder quickly, throwing Piper a wink before disappearing from her view.

"Fuck" they both said together, although they were now nowhere near each other.


End file.
